Thinking about you
by little miss fanfiction lover
Summary: When Kevin notices his grades are not eligable for his games, he goes to the only person he can think of. Will love blossom? This is a kevedd...DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1: The dilema

**Hi again guys.**

**Sorry I haven't finished my first story.**

**I haven't received requests yet.**

**You can find it and review your requests now.**

**And now...Without further ado, I present my 2nd fanfiction.** :)

It was raining.

And Edd was sitting in his household.

Working on his homework.

When there came a knock on the door

"Kevin?"

"Hi Double Dork. I wondering if you could help me with something..."

"Of course, anything..."


	2. Chapter 2: The fix

**Hi guys, and welcome to chapter 2 of my 2nd story!**

**I've got no reveiws yet, but I'm pumped.**

**Now let's get started! :)**

"The coach says that I'll never get to do any games if I don't get my Ds up to As."

Double D's eyes widened.

_Was HE asking ME to-_

"It's fine... I understand if you want to help. I-"

"NO I... I do. What can help you with?"

0000000oooooo0000000 (that means it's skipping)

It had been 3 days.

Kevin had gotten caught up in 2 of his classes.

With each passing moment, Kevin had grown more and more fond of Double D.

He almost didn't understand why he had picked on him in middle school in the first place.

**Oh and one detail I left out...Our 2 favorite boys are gay! :)**

**Read and review to find out what happens in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Another dilema

**I'm really sorry if scare, hurt, or offend anyone with the making of this chapter.**

**It includes gayness, and violence.**

**Sorry the first two chapters were so short, this one will be longer.**

Double D was walking through the halls of his school, when two jocks stepped in front of him.

They had a menacing look in their eyes.

"Well, well, well." one of them drawled slowly.

Double was totally paniking.

**Another note, I don't think I'm allowed to scar you young people out there with violence, so I'm just going to skip this part.**

Double D woke up to someone softly calling his name.

He opened his eyes,(though the other was swollen shut.) and was face to face with...Kevin.

"Hey Hon, how you feeling?"


	4. Chapter 4: The other fix

**Hi again guys, before I start I would like to thank my first reviewers ZombieKiller26, and guest, you guys are so awesome!**

**And now without further ado I present Chapter 4.**

"Kevin?"

"Yeah it's me Dorko."

"What time is it?''

"Time for you to get a watch..."

**Ha Ha!**

00000000000ooooooooooooo0000000000

Double D eventually called his parents and told them what happened.

Kevin let him stay at his house for a couple days.

Double began to have strange dreams about Kevin, though he could't guess what they meant.

In related news, thanks to Kevin, the Jocks had stopped bulling Double D.

BUT, but, Kevin still hadn't told Double D how much he liked him.

Would he reject him?

All he could do is hope for the best.

**So how did you guys like that chapter?**

**PLEASE TELL ME IN REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Confession

**Hey again guys, and welcome to the 4th chapter of Thinking about you.**

**I wanna thank all my reviewers, especially the ones that gave me advice.**

**You guys are awesome, so I wanna thank you with an extra long chapter :).**

**Now let's begin!**

"Hey Dork?"

"Yes Kevin?"

"There's something I need to tell you..."

"Yes Kevin."

Double D scooted next to him, putting his hand on Kevin's.

"What is it, Kevin?"

Kevin took a big gulp.

"Will you go out with me?''

"Of course."

The two boys stared at one another, uncertain what to do next.

"So what do we do now?"

Edd smiled.


	6. Chapter 6: Truth or dare

**Hi guys,and welcome to the 6th chapter of Thinking About You.**

**Now let's begin.**

Kevin smiled.

''But seriously, what now.''

Edd's smile got wider.

''Kevin, I believe I can answer that question.''

Then, he leaned over, and gave Kevin on the cheek.

Kevin was blushing wildly.

''Well, that's one way to answer my question.'' he said, clearly flustered.

0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000

After school, Edd and Kevin went to the movies.

Then, he walked Edd home.

"It was very sweet of you to walk me home."

Kevin just smiled.

"Kevin...''

He stopped for a second.

"I'm glad that we're dating, but why did you choose me?''

Kevin grinned and squeezed his hand.

"Bye Edd, take care."

He quickly kissed the other on the cheek, then walked to his house.

0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000

Saturday was the day Double D stayed at Kevin's house.

"Hey Edd.''

''Yeah?''

"Let's play truth or dare.''

Edd nodded his head nervously. "Ok."

"First one to back out loses.''

"Double D, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

He smiled.

"When was the last time you wet yourself?''

Eddward winced, but whispered out "When I was 13.''

"Now you ask me..."

"Truth or dare?''

"Dare."

"I dare you...to go outside and lick the floor!''

Kevin growled. ''Fine!''

Edd giggled as he watched Kevin go outside and lick the floor.

**There you have folks, chapter 6.**

**Read and review to hear more!**


	7. Chapter 7: The date

Kevin sighed.

"I think that's enough truth or dare for 1 night.''

"Agreed.''

Edd lied down next to Kevin.

Kevin smiled softly.

"I guess we could go to sleep.''

Edd nodded softly.

000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000

The next morning, Double D was making breakfast.

"Hey hon, watcha making?''

Edd smiled.

"Bacon and eggs, want some?''

"Sure."

**I know what you're about to say: "She promised longer chapters!"**

**But you see, I'm running out motivation to finish this story.**

**If you could be so kind and fill in the review box, that would be great.**


	8. Chapter 8: The other date

**Hello...wow it's been a while.**

**Sorry I haven't been on for a long time...I had summer school.**

**I already know that you probally think I'm a bad kid.**

**But here's the thing-Iv'e been having bad grades all my life,**

**so it shouldn't be much of a surprise.**

**Anyway, enough about me, let's get chapter 8 started! :D**

Double D made Kevin's plate and passed to him.

"How'd you sleep, hon?" Kevin asked.

"Surprisingly, pretty good." He lied.

He had actually had another strange dream about Kevin, but he didn't want to say.

000000000000ooooooooooo0000000000000000

After breakfast Kevin and Double D decided to walk to a park near his house.

**brace yourselves, a very fluffy moment is about to come.**

They began to cuddle on a park bench.

Double D giggled and nuzzled Kevin's neck.

"So, Kevin, Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Why DID you choose me?"

**I'm actually gonna stop here with a cliff hanger to keep y'all on the edge of your seat.**

**But to be honest, one of my reviewers asked for a rival who also wants Edd,**

**annnndd I can't do that.**

**It'll ruin the plot I planned out.**

**Sorry.**

**I hope you still like it regardless.**

**And I also wanna thank all my reviewers.**

**See you later guys.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	9. Chapter 9: The other Cnfession

"Because you're cute smart, and there's a lot of things I like about you that I can't count." Kevin (finally) answered.

Edd smiled sweetly. "I have always been fond of you too, Kevin."

Kevin grinned and kissed Double D on the nose.

**I'm in the middle of writer's block and can't finish this. :(**

**GIVE ME IDEAS AND I MIGHT FINISH IT!**


End file.
